


Good Boy

by Creampuffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ennoshita Chikara, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: Having one orgasm  is great having multiple is fucking mind blowing.Trans!boy Ennoshita ChikaraAnd The same ole Tanaka





	Good Boy

_Having an orgasm is great. Having multiple is fucking mindblowing._

* * *

Tanaka could stay between Ennoshita's pale, milky thighs all day if it meant hearing these fucking _sexy_ moans begging for mercy or one more orgasm who knows? But all Tanaka knows is that he's not stopping until he's satisfied.

"Ryuu- God Ryuu I'm gonna cum" Ennoshita ground down on Tanaka's tongue whimpering with every broad lick that caressed his soaked folds. Tanaka continued licking and sucking on Ennoshita's heat forcing out uncontrolled moans and growls. Ennoshita's legs trembled as Ryuu started his assault on Chikara's clit, keeping his hips locked into place Ryuu continued suckling on his sensitive nub. A loud cry was met when Ennoshita's juices painted Tanaka's tongue.

But Tanaka kept on licking and sucking and Chikara's legs kept on shaking, his pussy sensitive after an orgasm and Tanaka just _won't stop_.

" _Ryuu it's too much_ " complaints fell on deaf ears as Tanaka's relentless tongue delved deeper into the heat. Legs shaking uncontrollably and tears pricking in his eyes Tanaka finally pulls away only to suck two fingers and push them inside of him. Chikara groans and Tanaka restarts the harsh treatment on his clit. The tears that were pooled in his eyes freely fell. Tanaka rubbed soothing circles into his hips but never let up on the assault on his throbbing clit.

Another orgasm was pulled from him as he rolled hips against Tanaka's tongue. Tanaka kept licking and sucking as Ennoshita's juices ran down his tongue and onto his chin.

"You're doing so well for me Chikara" He slowly started to thrust his fingers again making Chikara whine from overstimulation " _too much- I can't"_ Tanaka shushed him by curling his fingers hitting that sweet spot making fresh tears fall from Chikara's eyes. The shaking started up again and Ennoshita tried to pull back Tanaka's head only to have his wrists pinned down.

It's almost like he was stripped raw. Ennoshita felt so vulnerable and open because he can't even focus on anything but the pleasure building up inside of him to an inevitable orgasm. " _Fuck!_ " Ennoshita ground his clit harshly against Tanaka's nose chasing the pleasure. " _Fuck I'm gonna cum again" "Please Ryuu" ._ Tanaka brought his mouth back to Chikara's clit and sucked harshly letting go of his pinned down wrists. It felt like a tingling sensation rolling over his whole body and setting his nerves alight with every breath. This time when he came it was long and drawn out leaving Ennoshita breathless. Literally. It's like he couldn't think properly let alone breathe so again he tried to push Tanaka's head away. Only for Tanaka to start thrusting his fingers brutally knocking all the air out of Chikara's lungs.

He let out gasping sobs as the overwhelming pleasure took over his mind once again and went boneless against Ryuu's fingers and let him fuck him into oblivion. All Ennoshita was, was a babbling incoherent mess of _please_ and _fuck I can't_  as Ryuu finally let up and removed him fingers but couldn't help himself but licking a few more times just to make sure he picked up all of Chikara's juices. At this point Ennoshita's hips were involuntarily twitching as he tried to regain his breath. But fuck he still can't think straight after how many orgasms?

HIs eyes were completely closed as he tried to calm down his breathing and whimpering only to realise that Tanaka was still hard. "Ryuu you're--" "Chikara I'm gonna take care of it okay" Ennoshita just nodded and focused on regaining feeling in his godamn legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I hope that was good because I've never written smut before, i think it went a little too fast but... you do what ya gotta do
> 
> ALSO Of you're here from my series 'dom Yuuri is my kink' then I'm posting again!!
> 
> Stay tuned ;)


End file.
